Ai
by Twisted Lullaby
Summary: To tell you the truth, I don't know the plot! I am just making it up as I go! So please read! It's my first Peach Girl fanfic! There is a slight R rated section! It's labeled!
1. Default Chapter

Ai  
  
"Mom, I'm going now." Momo told her mother, slipping on her shoes. She grabbed her bag and left the house. She sighed and closed her eyes. It was the end of spring and school would be over in about two weeks. She didn't notice the figure in front of her till they collided. Momo stumbled back, holding her nose. The person turned around. "Momo! I'm so sorry!" That voice could only belong to one person, that awful, high, over confident, not in the least bit sorry voice, Sae. "No, really, it's my fault. I wasn't looking." Momo replied, her words were lined with venom. Sae smiled, "I guess I'll see you in class!" Momo gave her a mock smile and continued on her way, holding her wounded nose. ~At School  
  
Momo arrived at her locker ten minutes before the first bell would ring. She took her school shoes out and quickly changed them with her street shoes. She grabbed her need materials. As she was about to put away her bag she heard it. The call of doom! "Hey there Pussycat!" Shouted the all to familiar voice of Kiley Okayasu. "Hello Kiley" She said with a drawl, though, that didn't dampen his spirit. "Momo! The school is hiring kids to help out with summer school! They pay is 2691.25 yen a week!" She looked at his overly happy face, he was up to something, "and?" She asked, "I know there's more! What stupid thing did you do?" He gave her a mock betrayed face. "Gasps Momo! How could you think I would do such a thing!?!" She raised a fist. "I signed us up to teach Sex Ed. at the Middle School! And we got the job!" She glared at him and raised her fist. "Your lucky I need this job!" She growled then stomped off. It was true, she desperately needed this job. Since she was saving up to go to a decent college.  
  
Momo walked into the classroom about five minutes before the bell would ring. For some reason everyone was glaring at her. There could only be one answer as to why this was happening, Sae. She scanned the room for her, there she was surrounded by her junkies and the poor boys who had succumb to her lies. Sae was holding her lower cheek, and a slightly swollen lip, she had tears in her eyes, fake tears. One of the boys who had been comforting her walked over to Momo. "How dare you hit her! And for such a silly reason!" Momo looked at him, pure confusion on her face. "Don't act like you don't remember! How you hit poor say, just because she accidentally bumped you!" His hands were clenched into fists. 'What's he talking about? When I bumped into her! And I was the one who got hurt! She didn't have that bruise before!' Momo glared at her. She probably fell down or something!  
  
~After Class  
  
Momo walked out into the gardens, she held her lunch in one hand and a water in the other. She went to the large oak tree where she usually sat, alone. She sighed and opened her lunch tin. Inside was the usual Onigiri, some left over beef teriyaki ,from last nights dinner, and some cookies. She sighed and bit into a cookie. "Gah!" It was terribly dry, she searched around for her water bottle. A shadow hung over her and she looked up. There was Sae holding a now half drunken water bottle. Her three lackeys her beside and behind her. She flipped open the cap and poured the cold water on the un-prepared Momo. "You took our spot!" She said dropping the water bottle. She crossed her arms and glared at the shocked, wet, Momo. Momo glared right back at her as she gathered her stuff and walked away. 'My lunch is ruin, well except those cookies, and my shirt is soaked!' She removed her sweater vest and sat down on a bench near the pool.  
  
Some upper class men came out of the door. One saw her through the corner of his eyes. He stopped and said something to his friends. They all laughed as he walked up to her. "Hey babe! I'll give you 2153.00 yen if you come and play around with me and my friends for awhile. A angry blush came to her cheeks as she stood up and looked at him eye to eye. "You stupid jerk! I am not a brainless beach bunny! I am not a cheap whore who you can buy to fuck for ten minutes then leave with a pitiful amount of money!" She pulled back her fist and struck him in his face. Then his friends came running over, One helped him up as the over two held her by her arms. "Let-" They covered her mouth and dragged her over to to the men's locker room. Once inside they locked all the doors and slammed her against a locker. The boy she had struck came up to her and slid his hand under her shirt. She tried to fight back, but they were holding her by her arms and using their legs to restrain hers.  
  
**This is more of a R rated section!**  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as he stroked the silky material of her bra. She was to scared to scream for help. She choked back a sob when he used his other hand to unclasp her bra. 'Why did I have to wear a strapless bra?' She thought as the silky article of clothing well to the dirtied teal floor. He ran his thumbs over each of her breasts and smiled. "Once I am done with her, you guys can have her!" He said as he went on his knees. He reached around her waist and unzipped her skirt. It fell to the ground with he bra. He lick the spot of her thigh right next to the leg of her underwear. He pulled at the hemline of her white cotton panties and slid them down her legs. She started crying, but it was until he ran a finger over her shaved woman hood hood did she realize she could call out for help.  
  
**R section ends her!**  
  
"Some body help! Please! Kiley! Toji! Kako! Sae! Anybody!" She screamed out hoping some one would hear her. Quickly one of them slapped his hand over her mouth. She bit down hard on his palm. He stumbled back holding his hand. The one down on his knees quickly got up and backhanded her with so much force, she fell unconscious.  
  
~Nurses office  
  
Momo woke with a start, she was breathing heavily. 'How did I get into the nurses office?' Nurse Misoa must have noticed her confusion and stood next to her. "Momo, are you feeling better?" She asked stroking her hair. Momo nodded, "what happened?" Nurse Misao sighed and hugged Momo, "Momo, honey, you...you were raped."  
  
HEHEHEHEHEHE! I am so evil! But how else cani get you to contnue reading? This is my very first Peach Girl fanfiction! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! 


	2. RedEyed Tenshi

Ai  
  
Red-eyed Tenshi  
  
He he! I am so evil huh? Okay! Here is the long awaited chapter 2!  
  
Momo stared at her in shock. She could feel the sting of tears growing in her eyes. She clutched the white sheets in her fist. She bit her slightly swollen lip. 'No! This is a dream! I will wake up!' She told her self as she bit her lip so hard, she drew her own blood. "Momo, would you like me to take you home?" Misao asked as she wiped Momo's lip off. Momo shook her head no. "I can walk." She said quietly, she stood up and felt a slight cold on her legs. She looked down; she was in just a large white tee shirt.  
  
"Your clothes wear torn, so I changed you into that. Let me get you some spear pants." Misao smiled at her and walked over to a large closet. She opened it up and took out a pair of baggy looking jeans. Misao walked back over to Momo. "They may be slightly big, but they will do!' She said as she handed them to Momo and walked out of the small room.  
  
Once she had changed she grabbed her bag and gave Misao a weak wave good bye. She walked down the hallway with her head down. She tried to remember what happened, but after he had hit her, everything was blank. Though, she did remember waking up to a searing pain in her stomach, and then fell unconscious again. She was jerked from her thoughts as she felt herself falling to the ground. She readied herself for the pain, which never came. "Momo! You should be more careful!" She looked up to see a smiling Kiley. His arms were wrapped around her waist. She just stared into his light brown eyes. So full of warmth and happiness, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She started crying in his arms.  
  
I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow! Please don't be to mad! I will make longer chapters! I was just in a hurry! 


End file.
